A Child's Trust
by Joyous202
Summary: A dangerous killer is on the loose and the BAU's only hope is for Reid to connect with a child witness - and she's not talking.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever, so reviews would be greatly appreciated to help me improve.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters, just a big fan.**

**Please Review!**

Spencer Reid let out a loud yawn as the elevator slowly brought him and Agent Derek Morgan up to the BAU's floor at the Quantico FBI headquarters. Morgan laughed. "I hear you, kid. No one should have to go into work this early in the morning." Reid glanced at his watch. 5 AM.

"It's not that early. We've done worse." Still, Reid made a mental note to get his cup of coffee and half a cup of sugar before he went into the conference room to hear the case.

Hotch looked up as Reid and Morgan walked in. The rest of the team was already there, and Penelope Garcia was handing out the case files. "Let's get started." He said.

"Okay," Garcia started the Powerpoint presentation, "This is the Robins family. They were found murdered in their own home in Woodinville, Washington yesterday. The father, Michael, was shot twice in the head, the rest of the family was stabbed."

Morgan looked at the pictures of the murdered family, and flinched a little at the pictures of the small boy and girl lying dead in their bedrooms. "Was anything taken from the home?" he asked.

"No, that's what's so weird." Garcia switched to the next slide. "Three weeks ago the Staron family was found dead in the same way. Father shot twice in the head, the rest of the family stabbed. One boy, one girl."

"So he's sticking to the same MO." Morgan observed.

"And the same type." Rossi chimed in. "Both middle class, white families with two children. Were there any witnesses or any neighbors that may have heard something?"

Garcia shook her head. "No one heard a thing. Woodinville PD interviewed the neighbors of both families and not only did no one hear or see anything, but the general consensus in both neighborhoods were that the families were very well liked. Staron family was active in their local church, the Robins parents both volunteered at their children's school during their free time. No criminal history in either family."

Agent Emily Prentiss shook her head. How could anyone do this to two families that never hurt anyone? "Maybe the unsub is jealous of these families. Maybe he lost a family of his own and he is taking his rage out on anyone that resembles his old life."

"Well, we need to get over there soon." Hotch said seriously. "The kills were three weeks apart but the Woodinville PD has reason to believe the next victims will be selected and killed very soon."

J.J. looked up. "What makes them so sure?"

Hotch looked at his team with concerned eyes. "They received a tape. Wheels up in thirty. It's a long flight."

Agent Reid walked with his team into the police department in Woodinville, Washington. He was curious what was on the tape, Hotch didn't have many details.

"You must be the FBI. Detective Miller. Glad to have you here." Robert Miller stuck out his hand and shook the Agent's hands.

"Thank you Detective. I'm Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, this is Agent Jareau, Agent Morgan, Dr. Reid, and Agents Rossi and Prentiss. Do you have a place we can set up? We'd like to listen to that tape you received."

"Of course, right this way. I have to say, I'm glad you're here. I've worked my fair share of homicides over the years, but this….this is something I've never seen before." The team stood around a conference table as Detective Miller got out the tape player.

Reid looked at the player. "It's a cassette? Interesting. Why wouldn't he send a CD or something a little more high tech?"

"No idea Dr. Reid. But maybe you can make more sense out of this than I can." Detective Miller pressed the play button.

"Hello, my friends." A chill ran down Reid's spine as he listened to the unsub greet them so casually. "I saw you contaminating the homes of my friends I laid to rest, and I must say, it was a little unsettling. But, I understand you have a job to do. Just be warned: I cannot be caught. In fact, I already have some new friends that nobody's even looking for." A child's cries could be heard in the background. Reid couldn't determine if it was a boy or a girl crying. "Here's the deal, my friends. You stop looking for me and stop contaminating my friend's homes, they live. Anything else, and they die. Your call." The tape clicked off. Agent Hotchner looked concerned.

"He's taken another family?" Detective Miller lifted his eyes to meet Hotch's.

"Sounds like it. The problem is, we have no reports of a missing family anywhere in the city. We have no idea who he took."

"Alright, Reid, you and I will check out the latest crime scene. Morgan, you and Prentiss go to the Staron's family home. Rossi, you stay here with J.J. and try to make some sense of that tape. And get Garcia to check on missing persons. We don't have much time."

**Thoughts? Reviews much appreciated, even criticism. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews are much appreciated to help me become a better writer, so please review even if it is criticism. This is my first fanfic ever.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Just a big fan.**

**Chapter Two**

Reid got out of the black SUV and walked with Hotch up the drive of the Robins' home. He showed his badge to the police officers at the door and walked in. There was blood everywhere. _Bodies must already be at the coroner's office, _he thought. Reid looked at the blood patterns. "Father was shot here. Looks like the mother was stabbed in the kitchen." He saw the stairs leading up to the second level. "Children's bedrooms must be upstairs."

Hotch trailed behind Reid. "Let's go check it out." The agents entered the first bedroom, obviously the girl's room. Pink paint on the walls and Barbie dolls laid scattered on the floor. Reid saw the blood stains on what used to be light pink sheets. "She was stabbed to death in her bed. Odd." A police officer overheard his comment.

"What's so odd about that?" he asked. Hotch answered for Reid.

"Toys are scattered all across the floor. The child's desk chair is tipped over and on the other side of the room. There was obviously a struggle. But he wasn't fighting the girl. She was probably already dead. The question is, who was he fighting?"

They walked into the next room, the boy's room. Reid saw the name _Jacob _on the door. Blood stains were on the sheets, but no signs of a struggle.

_Crash! _The agents turned their heads toward the closet door and both instinctively drew their guns. Someone was in the closet.

Reid glanced over at Hotch. Hotch nodded and Reid slowly stepped forward. He used his fingers to count to three and threw open the closet door. A gun was pointed right at him. Holding the gun, was a young, tear streaked little girl. She was shaking with fear.

"Hey, hey there. It's okay," Reid said, trying to calm her, "I'm one of the good guys. See, I'm putting my gun away." Reid placed his weapon back in his holster. Hotch kept his out. He did not want to shoot the little girl, but she also had a gun pointed right at one of his agents. Reid crouched down to the girl's eye level. "My name is Spencer. What's your name?" The little girl anxiously glanced back and forth at Reid and Hotch.

"Josselyn." She said timidly. Reid smiled at the frightened little girl. He guessed her to be about six or seven years old.

"Hi Josselyn. That's a really pretty name."

"Don't hurt me! I know how to shoot a gun!" She wildly swung the gun back and forth between Reid and Hotch.

"No one's going to hurt you. We're the good guys, remember?" Reid tried to keep his voice as calm and gentle as possible. "Hey Josselyn, would you like to see a magic trick?" Josselyn considered his question. She slowly nodded her head. "Okay, great. But first you have to do me a favor and give me the gun." Reid held out his hand.

"No! Get away from me!" Josselyn shrieked. Tears rolled down her face.

"Okay, okay. Just because I like you, this one is for free, okay?" Reid pulled out a coin from his pocket. "You see this coin? I'm going to make it disappear." Josselyn's eyes focused on the coin in Reid's hand. She watched him close his fist, and when he opened it, the coin was gone. Reid could see a faint smile on her face. "And now, I'm going to make it reappear. But for this one, you're going to have to give me that gun." Josselyn looked in Reid's eyes and thought they looked kind. She hesitantly handed over her gun to him. "Good job!" Reid said, and he saw her smile again. Reid stood up and handed the gun to Hotch, who was putting his own gun away.

"Wait!" Josselyn looked confused. "You said you were going to make the coin reappear!" Reid looked at her and gently smiled.

"It's in the front pocket of your overalls." Josselyn stuck her tiny hand into her pocket. A feeling of excitement came over her as she felt the coin in her hands. She giggled. Reid walked back over to her. "Josselyn, I need to ask you a very important question. Do you know who did this to you?" Josselyn's smile disappeared. She slowly nodded her head. "Can you tell me his name?" Josselyn opened her mouth to speak, but the name never came out. A loud, booming voice suddenly filled the room.

"Just remember, my dear. You talk to anyone, and they are dead."

Hotch looked around the room angrily. "Where is that coming from? We need that turned off now!" The police officers looked around the room in an anxious panic. Hotch and Reid both recognized the voice from the tape at the police station. Reid saw the speaker on the wall.

"Hotch, it's coming from the intercom." Reid switched it to off. He turned back toward Josselyn.

"Josselyn, listen to me. That man is a very bad man. He is trying to scare you. Now, we can find whoever he has, but we need your help. You need to tell us his name." Josselyn was shaking again. She pressed her lips together, tightened her jaw, and looked down at the ground. Hotch looked at Reid.

"I doubt we'll get anything from her now. Officer, please escort this girl to the police station." Josselyn jumped up and whimpered. She shook her head and grabbed Reid's hand. Reid looked at the little girl. He couldn't leave her.

"It's okay, Hotch. I'll take her. I think I might be able to get her to talk." Hotch nodded his head and watched as Dr. Reid walked the little girl down the stairs, her tiny hand clenching his.

**What did you think? Please review, I want to improve. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Just a big fan.**

**Chapter Three**

Reid walked into the Woodinville police station, Josselyn's hand still gripping his own. J.J. and Rossi looked up. "Who's this?" Rossi asked. Reid looked down at the little girl.

"This is Josselyn. Josselyn, I need you to go with my friend Jennifer for a few minutes. She's going to get you something to eat. It's okay, she's a good friend of mine." Josselyn hesitantly let go of Reid's hand.

"Come on, sweetheart. I bet we can find you something really good to eat." J.J. took the little girl by the hand and walked her out of the room.

Rossi looked up at Reid. "Care to explain?"

"Hotch and I went to the Robins' home and found her hiding in a bedroom closet. She says she knows the unsub, but before she could tell us who he is his voice came over the intercom in the room, said if she tells us anything he'll kill 'them'. She hasn't spoken a word since."

"Her family, perhaps? We know she's not part of the Robins family, they're all dead. But how did she get in their house?" Rossi was perplexed.

"I don't know, this case is getting stranger and stranger. Think about it: the unsub sends us a cassette tape, which means he's not technologically savvy. But then he's able to override the Robins' home intercom system to send a message to Josselyn not to talk to the police." Rossi's eyes widened with alarm.

"What if he didn't override the intercom system?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What if he was simply using it?" Reid suddenly realized what Rossi was suggesting.

"Oh my god. He was using the intercom from another room. He was in the house!" Reid pulled out his cell phone and pressed the speed dial. "Hotch! We think the unsub was operating the intercom from somewhere in the Robins' home! He's there!"

"Got it, thanks." Hotch slammed his cell phone shut and drew his gun. He made his way down the hall, careful to clear each room before moving on to the next. Nothing upstairs. He slowly walked downstairs, gun drawn. Detective Miller had arrived, and looked at him quizzically.

"What are you – " Hotch raised a finger to his lips, signaling the detective to be quiet. The detective took the hint. Hotch walked through the bloodstained living room, then the kitchen. Nothing. He was confused. Where was this guy? Hotch saw a door leading to the basement. He signaled the other officers to follow him. He threw open the door and pointed his gun down the staircase. Slowly, he descended the stairs down to the basement. It was dark. Hotch pulled out his flashlight and held it with one hand, gun in the other. He sighed.

"Clear!" he shouted. Detective Miller walked up to Hotch.

"You mind telling me what that was about, Agent Hotchner?" Hotch ignored the detective's obvious irritation.

"I think it would be better if you told me which one of your men has murdered two families, kidnapped another, and intimidated a witness, Detective."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Just a big fan.**

**Chapter 4**

Prentiss and Morgan walked into the Woodinville PD.

"Hey, we just talked to Hotch. The unsub is a cop?" Morgan asked.

Rossi replied. "Possibly. Someone was in the Robins' home and used the intercom to scare the girl they found. Either the unsub is a cop, or he was able to break into a crime scene filled with police officers and FBI agents, use the intercom, and escape. You tell me which is more likely." Prentiss sighed.

"This Josselyn, do we know her last name? If we can get her name we can probably find out who the family is that the unsub is holding captive."

"She's not talking," Rossi explained, "our unsub has complete control over this girl. He's got her thinking that if she talks to us, her family, or whoever he's holding, will be killed." Prentiss thought for a moment.

"Well, maybe I can get her to talk. Where is she?"

Rossi pointed to an office room in the police station. Josselyn was coloring with Reid. "I don't think that's a good idea. She's latched onto Reid for some reason. Won't give anyone else the time of day. He's working with her, but I think it will take time. Our best bet is to get a profile of this son of a bitch so we can take him down before anyone else gets hurt."

"Then let's get to it." Morgan pulled out his cell phone. Garcia answered.

"I was starting to think you had forgotten me. That hurts, Derek Morgan." Morgan laughed.

"Babygirl, I would never forget you. Did you find any missing person reports of families in the area?"

"Nada. Zilch. Zero. Very weird. You would think someone would notice an entire family missing."

"Then broaden your search. Washington state, Idaho, and Oregon. Go back three months, at least. Also, search for any children in the area with the first name Josselyn. Focus on any that haven't shown up for school in the last week or so."

"You got it my handsome prince. Oh, and Morgan, try to stay away from any homicidal maniacs coming your way." Morgan smiled.

"Sweetheart, you must think I work in a completely different job. Don't worry, I'll be careful." Morgan snapped his phone shut. He turned toward Prentiss, Rossi, and J.J. "You know, it's not that surprising the unsub is a cop. This kind of killer loves power and control, and his occupation gives him that. Plus, he can inject himself into the investigation without looking suspicious."

"Well," Rossi said, "every cop in the Woodinville PD just became suspicious."

**Interview Room in the Woodinville PD – Reid**

"What you drawing there?" Reid didn't really need to ask. He knew who Josselyn was drawing. He stared at the picture. A man dressed in all black with red eyes held a knife. Josselyn didn't say anything. Reid decided to try a different approach. "You know, Josselyn. The bad man that's scaring you…..I know he said you couldn't talk to us. But he never said anything about writing." Josselyn continued coloring. Reid sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Just a big fan. **

**Short Chapter**

**Chapter 5**

"How's Reid doing? Is the girl talking?" Hotch asked his team. Prentiss looked up from her paperwork.

"Not yet. But Hotch, listen to this. Garcia did a background check on everyone at Woodinville PD. At first glance, they're clean as a whistle. Dig a little deeper and, well, you take a look." Prentiss handed Hotch the paperwork.

"I don't get it. No criminal backgrounds. What's the problem?"

"Criminal backgrounds are just the first page. Look on the second." Hotch flipped through the papers. "See the homicide cases Detective Miller was working on? Anything look familiar?" Hotch's eyes narrowed. Morgan and Rossi looked at each other. Hotch was pissed.

"Excuse me." Hotch walked across the police station, his stack of paperwork still in his hands. He saw Detective Miller through the window of his office. Hotch didn't bother to knock. Miller looked up as Hotch barged in.

"Can I help you, Agent?" The detective's voice was irritated.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did my barging in bother you? Does that make you angry? What do you do when you're angry Detective? Take it out on innocent people?" Hotch stared at Detective Miller accusingly. Detective Miller returned the look.

"I am irritated because I asked the FBI for help and you come and accuse one of my men of committing the crimes! And yes, I'm getting a little more angry because now it sounds like you're accusing me!" Detective Miller stood up from his desk and stared at Hotch. Hotch threw down the papers on the detective's desk.

"Why didn't you tell us you were working on a case identical to this one six months ago?" Hotch's lips tightened.

A look of surprise came over Detective Miller's face. Then, anger. "Because that case was solved, Agent. The man that committed the crime is currently serving a life sentence in Washington State Prison."

Agent Hotcher didn't buy it. "And you expect me to believe he's guilty for the crime he's been committed of?" Detective Miller let out a short, condescending laugh.

"Did you even look at the case, Agent Hotchner? Overwhelming physical evidence."

Hotch stared at the detective. "We all know evidence can be planted. Especially if the real killer knows what to plant to make the crime scene investigators think someone else is guilty."

Detective Miller walked across his office and poured himself a drink. "You're the profiler, Agent Hotchner. You care to tell me why the man we caught confessed his crime to the police if he didn't do it?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Just a big fan.**

**Chapter 6**

J.J. looked around the room. Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss, and Hotch were all deep in thought. "Okay," she said, "so what do we know about this case six months ago?"

"I can help with that." Garcia's voice came through the speaker phone sitting on the conference room desk. "Six months ago the Zamon family was found murdered in their own home. And, you guessed it, father was shot twice in the head, the rest of the family stabbed. One boy, one girl. Woodinville PD were able to lift a print from the scene that belonged to Randy Mchale. Mr. Mchale has a long rap sheet, and I mean long. Juvenile offenses include breaking and entering, grand theft auto, assault, and that's just his juvenile record. As an adult he's been convicted of two DUI's and soliciting a prostitute. Woodinville PD picked up Mchale in his Woodinville home. When he got to the police station he waived his right to an attorney, confessed to the murder, and later pleaded guilty to four counts of first degree murder. He was quickly sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole at Washington State Prison. Wait…this is interesting."

Hotch looked at the speaker phone. "What is it Garcia?"

"Sir, it looks like Randy Mchale was put in solitary confinement last week at the prison. Apparently he got into a fight with another inmate when he was accused of not really murdering the Zamon family."

"He assaulted another inmate to defend himself as the killer?" Morgan asked.

Reid walked into the room. "It could just be a survival technique. In prison, inmates feel the need to appear tough at all times to protect themselves from other violent inmates. If someone thought he wasn't a murderer, he would have done anything to prove otherwise. I don't think that tells us anything about whether he was truly guilty or not."

"Or maybe it does," Rossi interrupted, "This is a man who so desperately wants the world to believe he murdered the Zamon family that he's willing to piss off a violent inmate in prison and be thrown into solitary confinement. This isn't about protecting himself, he's protecting the real unsub."

"But why?" J.J. asked. "Why would someone take a fall like that for someone?"

"That's what we need to find out." Hotch looked at Reid. "Any progress with Josselyn?" Reid set the papers he was holding onto the conference room table.

"Look at these drawings. First we have a man in all black with red eyes holding a knife. Obviously our unsub, although it tells us nothing about his true identity. Then a picture of what I believe to be her family. A man and a woman standing with their two children in front of a house. But look at the father's shirt. Long sleeves, blue, and a gold shoulder. I could be wrong, but I think she's trying to draw a police uniform."

Morgan looked at the picture. "Her father is a cop? Well, maybe he's worked with our unsub. Garcia, look at any police officers in the area that have left the police force within the last year. Look at everything, resignations, officers that were fired, and officers that were forced out. Pay special attention to anyone with a family."

"You got it. Give me a minute and I'll call you back. Garcia out."


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Just a big fan.**

**Chapter 7**

"Have you ever seen anyone die?" Reid looked up, surprised. Josselyn was talking to him. He decided to be truthful.

"Unfortunately, yes I have."

"Did you catch the man that did it?" She did not look at Reid, just kept coloring her drawing.

"Yes. We almost always do."

"What happens to them when you catch them?" Reid studied the girl. Her crayon was being pushed hard into the page. She was anxious.

"Well, we put them in jail where they can't hurt anyone ever again. Josselyn, I know you're scared, and that's okay. But if you know who did this, then we can find him and take him to jail and he'll never be able to hurt or scare you again. Can you tell me who it is?" Josselyn stopped coloring. She looked up at Reid. Reid watched a tear roll down her cheek. Slowly, she nodded her head. "Okay, what's the name of the man that did this to you?"

Josselyn looked around, as if to make sure no one else was listening. She leaned in and whispered "Aaron Hotchner."

**Conference Room, Woodinville PD**

Reid burst into the room. The other agents looked up.

"Did you get something?" Hotch asked.

"Yes," Reid answered, "he knew we were coming."

"What do you mean?"

"Josselyn just gave me the name of the unsub. Aaron Hotchner. He knew we were going to come to investigate this case, and he gave the girl the name of the Unit Chief of the BAU. I've been wondering why the unsub would leave a witness for us, then scare her into not talking to us. He knew we'd get a name eventually."

"He wanted to distract us from the case." Rossi interjected. "Makes us think the girl knows who the unsub is so we spend our resources trying to get it out of her, when in actuality it's all just a big waste of time. She doesn't know who he is at all."

Hotch looked at his team. "But there's a flaw in this plan. This girl knows something, even if he doesn't think she does. It might not be a name, but she knows something. Reid, keep working with her. Find out everything she remembers about the unsub, behavior, characteristics, anything. And let's keep this information quiet. The unsub may very well be in this building, and it's to our advantage that he doesn't know we know his plan."


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Just a big fan. **

**Chapter 8**

Reid walked back toward the room where Josselyn was coloring. He could hear her crying.

"Who did this to you Josselyn? Who did this?" Reid walked in and saw Detective Miller hovering over the girl.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked angrily.

"I'm questioning the witness. While you and your team sit here analyzing a child's drawings there's a psychopath out there killing innocent people, and this girl knows who it is!" Detective Miller turned toward the girl. "I need a name Josselyn!" Josselyn looked up at Reid, silently asking for permission to talk to the detective.

"Don't tell him anything, Josselyn." Detective Miller turned toward Reid.

"Might I remind you Dr. Reid, your team is here by my request. I am leading this investigation!" Reid looked over to the conference room where the rest of his team was sitting.

"Not anymore. Hotch!"

**Detective Miller's office – Woodinville PD**

"Detective, I am asking you to let us do our job. Trying to intimidate a child witness into giving us information will get you nowhere." Hotch watched the detective pace around his desk.

"And instructing her not to talk to the police? What good does that do?"

"We know what we are doing, and I'm asking you to trust us." Morgan walked into the room.

"Hotch, there's been another murder." Hotch couldn't hide the surprise on his face. Detective Miller snorted.

"What's wrong Agent? Your theory about me being the killer not working out for you?" Hotch ignored him.

"Get Prentiss and Rossi. We're going to go check out the crime scene."

**Home of the Loder family**

Agent Morgan walked around the Loder home, taking in the horror. "Something's not right, Hotch. Every time the father has been shot in the head twice and the rest of the family stabbed. The unsub didn't shoot anyone this time. Not only did he stab all his victims, but the father has massive overkill. There must be at least 50 stab wounds on his body." Rossi looked around.

"Not to mention this family had four children. All girls. Why would he change his MO?" Hotch didn't have to think about it very long.

"Because this was personal. The unsub knew this family, specifically the father. What do we know about the victims?" Before anyone could answer, Hotch's cell phone started ringing.

"Agent Hotchner. I see. Yes, thank you, we'll be there within the hour." Hotch hung up his phone and turned toward Agent Rossi.

"We just got clearance to talk to Randy Mchale at Washington State Prison. Find out what he's hiding. He may be the key to catching this guy. Call me when you find something out." Rossi nodded in acknowledgment and walked out the door.

Prentiss walked through the Loder home, trying to find clues. She noticed a black day planner on the kitchen counter. She picked up the book with her gloved hands and opened it. Appointments, birthdays, special occasions, nothing out of the ordinary. Then, a note fell out of the book onto the floor. Prentiss picked it up and unfolded it.

"Hotch, Morgan! You're going to want to see this!" Morgan and Hotch walked into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Morgan asked.

"This fell out of Mrs. Loder's day planner." Agent Prentiss read the not aloud, "Dear Aaron, I made a very reasonable offer to you and your friends. Stop your investigation, and no one gets hurt. But you couldn't do that, could you? It's amazing what an ego will do to someone like you. Willing to let people die so you can somehow come out as the hero. Well this is your last chance, Aaron. The Loder family is just another example of what I am capable of. The family in my possession is still alive. Go back to Virginia, and I will release them. You have my word." Morgan snorted.

"Does this son of a bitch really think we're just gonna hop on a plane and head back to Virginia?" Hotch studied the note.

"No, he's too organized of a killer to be that delusional. This is all part of his game."

**Washington State Prison – Interview Room – Agent Rossi and Randy Mchale**

"What can I do for you, Agent Rossi? I doubt you came all this way just to ask me how the food is in prison." Rossi observed the man in front of him. He was relaxed, arms folded, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm going to get right to the point, Mr. Mchale. Why did you confess to a crime you didn't commit?" Rossi watched as Randy Mchale's demeanor changed. He sat upright in his chair and his muscles visibly tensed.

"I did commit that crime. I murdered that family! They're dead because of me. My fingerprint was at the crime scene!"

"But it didn't get there on the day of the murder, did it Mr. Mchale? No, you were there before." Randy Mchale stared at Agent Rossi. The corners of his lips turned upward to a smile.

"Prove it." He dared.

"Why did you do it, Mr. Mchale? Why did you kill the Zamon family?" Rossi thought he might be able to bait the prisoner into talking, and the more he talked, the more Rossi would be able to find what he was hiding.

"I enjoy killing. Gets me off, if you know what I mean. I wanted to see their blood pouring out of their bodies." _Wow, this guy's determined to sound like a sociopath, _Rossi thought.

"But you never killed before. An extensive criminal history, yes. Murder? No. Yet, you decided to start with an entire family for your first kill."

"That's right. Go big or go home, Agent Rossi." Rossi decided to tell him.

"Well, it seems you have a fan, Mr. Mchale. We have a copycat murderer in Woodinville who has killed three families in the last two months in the exact same way you did. You must be proud to have such admirers." The look of surprise on Randy Mchale's face was genuine. _He didn't know, _Rossi thought.

"Is that right? And what families would those be?" Randy Mchale was trying to appear calm.

"Why the sudden interest in the victims, Mr. Mchale? You know, usually when I interview a serial killer they want to talk about how the crime was committed, how he got away with it, what exactly happened on the day of the murder so they can fantasize about it day after day. But you want to know who the victims were. Let's cut the B.S. Mr. Mchale. You tell me what I want to know, and I'll tell you who the victims were." Randy Mchale studied Agent Rossi. _Here we go, _Rossi thought, _he's about to spill._

"I told you, Agent, I murdered that family. Are we done here? I'm working the laundry room today and I don't want to be late. These uniforms aren't going to wash themselves." He leaned back in his chair. That's when Rossi saw it. _The uniform! It's the uniform!_

"Agent Hotchner." Hotch gave the standard greeting as he answered his phone.

"Hotch! The father in the picture Josselyn drew, he wasn't wearing a police uniform, it was a prison uniform! Long sleeves, blue, and a gold corner. Reid assumed the gold was a police badge but it's exactly the color of the prison logo on Randy Mchale's shirt!"

"You think Randy Mchale is Josselyn's father?"

"It makes sense Hotch! Why would Mchale take the fall for our unsub? He's not protecting the unsub, he's protecting his family! Randy Mchale has a long rap sheet, and I'll bet anything Josselyn has visited him in prison for his earlier crimes."

"Good work, David. Keep working on him. We can use this information to our advantage."


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Just a big fan. **

**Chapter 9**

"Got it. Thanks, Hotch." Reid hung up the phone and sat with Josselyn in their special room in the Woodinville police station. "Josselyn, I need to ask you a few more questions. Is that okay?" Josselyn didn't answer. "Do you know where your dad is, Josselyn?" The girl showed no reaction. Her coloring continued.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me where that is?"

"I'm not allowed to." Josselyn continued coloring the tree on her piece of paper.

"Josselyn, you don't have to listen to the bad man anymore. It's okay to tell me where your dad is. I promise." Josselyn looked up at Reid, confused.

"The bad man didn't tell me not to tell anyone. Daddy did." She looked back down at her artwork and continued to color. Reid decided to be direct.

"Is your dad Randy Mchale? Is he in prison, Josselyn?" Josselyn didn't have to answer. She dropped the crayon in her hand and started crying.

"How did you – I want to go home now! Please find my mommy and my brother! He's going to kill them just like those other families! Please!" Reid looked at her sympathetically.

"Okay, it's okay. We're going to find them. You did really good, Josselyn." Reid stepped outside the room. He flipped open his phone and pressed the speed dial. "Rossi, you were right."

**Conference Room – Woodinville PD**

"No, no, that doesn't make any sense." J.J. could tell Garcia was getting upset. "Randy Mchale does not have a family. At least, there's no record that he does."

J.J. leaned in closer to the speaker phone. She wanted to make sure no one at the police station was listening to her conversations. "There might not be, Garcia. If he wasn't married, and the mother didn't list him as the father on the children's birth certificates, then how would anyone know?"

"But I don't even have any record of him living in a home with anyone else."

"Did he live by himself?"

"Well, actually, I don't know. I have his last known address, but I'm not sure if he was there alone."

"Garcia, send me that address. And send it to the rest of the team as well. That might be where our unsub abducted this family."

**Mchale Residence**

Hotch, Morgan, and Prentiss knocked on the door of the one story home. "Hello," Prentiss called, "FBI, anyone home?" No answer. Prentiss looked at Morgan.

"Makes sense, Randy's in prison, his girlfriend and son likely taken to a secondary location. And we have his daughter. This house is abandoned, Hotch."

"Still, we need to take a look inside. We might find something useful." Hotch took a step back then kicked in the door. The three agents entered the house. Prentiss looked around.

"Well, what do you know. Family photos. And look, a woman, a boy, and Josselyn. And Randy Mchale."

**Washington State Prison **

"You're sure? Okay, thanks Emily." Rossi closed his phone and looked at the prisoner sitting in front of him._ It's amazing how far a father is willing to go to protect his family, _Rossi thought. "Mr. Mchale, I'm going to be straight with you. We have Josselyn. She's sitting in the Woodinville Police Department right now." Randy Mchale didn't try to pretend like he didn't know what Rossi was talking about.

"Is she…is she alright? Tell me Agent Rossi, is my daughter okay?"

"She's fine. But I can't say the same for her brother and mother." Randy Mchale lurched forward in his chair.

"Where are they? Are they okay? What did he do to them?"

"What did who do to them, Mr. Mchale? Who did this?"

"Just tell me if my fiancé and son are alright! Now!" Randy Mchale slammed his fist down on the table.

"They were abducted, Mr. Mchale. We have reason to believe that they are alive, but we need to know who did this so that we can find them and bring them home safe." Randy Mchale was done hiding.

"Robert Miller. He murdered the Zamon family six months ago. He panicked, came to my house and said my family was dead unless I took the fall for him. I would have gone to the police, but, well, you know…."

"Robert Miller is the Lead Detective of the Woodinville Police Department. Makes sense. But there's something that doesn't make sense. There was another murdered family today." Randy Mchale put his hands over his eyes.

"Oh, God."

"And the murder happened while Detective Miller was having an argument with my Unit Chief – at the Woodinville Police Department. He couldn't have killed that family." Randy Mchale slowly looked up at Agent Rossi.

"Then he's doing it all over again." Rossi was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you see, Agent Rossi? If he can get me to confess to murder and spend the rest of my life in prison for a crime I didn't commit, don't you think he could get some other father to murder a family to save his own?"

"That's why the MO was different," Rossi realized, "It wasn't because it was a personal attack. It was a different unsub. He tried to make it look like the same killer so Detective Miller would be off the hook, but he made a mistake. Mr. Mchale, do you have any idea who Robert Miller might have manipulated into doing this?"

"No idea. But I'd be willing to bet he has a family."


	10. Chapter 10

**Short Chapter.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Just a big fan.**

**Chapter 10**

"Detective Miller? Are you sure? Got it, thanks David." Hotch shut his cell phone and looked at Morgan and Prentiss. "Detective Miller is our unsub."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Hotch. I hate Miller just as much as you do but it doesn't make sense. He was at the police station when the latest murder occurred. How do you explain that?" Morgan asked.

"He's a master manipulator. He got Mchale to take the fall for his first murder. Or at least, the first _known _murder. He could have easily threatened another family into killing the Loders." Agent Prentiss still wasn't convinced.

"Okay, but don't you think we would have recognized his voice? I listened to that tape, Hotch. That wasn't Robert Miller." Hotch thought about it, but Morgan answered.

"There's a number of possibilities there. Anyone can buy an app that changes your voice at the click of a button."

"But we profiled the unsub was not technologically savvy – at all. Do you really think he has a voice changing app on a smartphone?" Morgan answered her again.

"Then he got someone else to do it. He could have coerced anyone into recording that tape. And he probably had them make a second tape made that he could play at the Robins house over the intercom." Hotch listened as the two agents debated.

"Emily's right. He is our unsub, but we don't have enough evidence to arrest him yet."

"So, what's your suggestion?" Morgan asked. Hotch didn't hesitate.

"We need to search his office."

"At the police station? Without a warrant? Hotch are you crazy?"

"If we don't act soon, Randy Mchale's family will be dead. We'll do it quietly. Reid is at the police station now. I'll see if he can watch Miller and see when he goes in and out of his office." Hotch picked up his cell phone just as it began ringing. He looked at the Caller ID. "It's Reid." He flipped open the phone. "Reid, good timing. What? What do you mean she's gone? Reid, is Detective Miller in the building? We're on our way." Hotch hung up the phone and the SUV leaped forward as he pushed the gas pedal down.

"Hotch, what's going on?" Morgan asked from the backseat.

"Robert Miller just abducted Josselyn."


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the final chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought of the story.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Just a big fan.**

**Chapter 11**

David Rossi hung up his phone. Across from him, Randy Mchale stared at him with concerned eyes.

"What's going on? Did you catch him?" Rossi leaned forward.

"Mr. Mchale, Detective Miller just abducted your daughter." Randy Mchale leaped up from his chair. The prison guard walked toward him. Rossi held up his hand, and the guard backed off.

"That son of a bitch has my daughter now too? Is he going to kill my family?"

"We believe that's his intention," Rossi said cautiously, "but we're not going to let that happen. Mr. Mchale, did Miller ever go anywhere, a favorite place that would be secluded?"

"How the hell should I know? I barely know the bastard." Randy Mchale picked up his chair and threw it across the room. The prison guard ran over to him.

"Hey! Sit down or I will make you sit down Randy!" Rossi looked at the guard, shocked. He knew that voice.

"What's your name, sir?" The guard's eyes widened.

"I need to go. Lunch break. I'll get someone else."

"I don't think so. Now tell me your name and tell me why you made those tapes or I will have you charged with accessory to murder." Randy Mchale spun around.

"Do you know where my family is? Do you know, you son of a bitch? I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Rossi leapt up and got in between the two men.

"Stop! Now! Listen to me, you are both victims of the same sick, twisted man. If we're going to catch Robert Miller we need to work together." Rossi turned toward the guard. "What is your name?"

"Erik. Erik Davis. I didn't know, I swear I didn't know. Detective Miller found out that I have a criminal record. It was more than seven years ago so it didn't come up on the prison's background check, but I still lied about it. He threatened to tell the Warden. I would have lost my job if I didn't make those tapes. I've got kids of my own I've got to think about. But I swear, I didn't kill anybody. I swear it." Rossi believed him.

"Erik, where did Miller have you record the tapes? At his home?"

"No," Erik said, "he had me meet him at this old abandoned warehouse building in Mill Creek. I swear, I didn't know. I didn't know." Erik Davis had tears streaming down his face.

"Do you know the address?"

**Mill Creek Industrial District**

Cop cars surrounded the old, abandoned building. Two black SUVs screeched to a halt and the BAU team jumped out. Hotch gathered his team.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. Morgan, you and Prentiss go in through the back. Me, J.J. and Reid will go in through the front. Woodinville PD will follow us. Alright, let's go."

Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss ran to the back of the building, guns drawn. Hotch, J.J. and Reid ran through the front entrance. They noticed immediately that there were so many hallways.

"Hotch," Reid whispered, "they could be anywhere."

"Alright," Hotch commanded, "Reid, you take the east, J.J. the west. I'll continue down the center of the building. If you see him, call for backup." The team split up. In the back of the building, Morgan and Prentiss did the same thing. Hotch moved as quickly as he could through the building while still clearing each room. He then heard Reid's voice in his earpiece.

"I've got him. Northeast side of the building. He's got hostages." Hotch turned around and ran to Reid's location. The other agents heard the call and did the same. Reid knew if he waited for the rest of his team it would be too late. Robert Miller had a gun pointed at the woman's head. The two children were tied up and gagged.

"You don't want to do that, detective. It's over. Let them go." Robert Miller didn't turn his head toward Reid.

"I gave you the option, Dr. Reid. This was your choice."

"I know you don't believe that, Detective."

"How do you know what I believe? You don't know anything about me." He took a step toward the woman. He pushed the gun up against her forehead.

"I know you would do anything to get your family back. I know you struggle with the pain of losing them each and every day. You want to get back at the world that took them from you, and you want everyone to know your pain. I know that losing your family is devastating." Miller snorted.

"What do you know about losing a family, Dr. Reid. Are you married? Do you have children?"

"No. But I have a mother, and a father. My father left us when I was young. Didn't even say goodbye to my face. Left a note. My mother was still there, physically. But her mind was gone. I lost my family and it was horrible and devastating and I get that. But this won't bring your family back, Detective Miller."

"Then I guess I have no choice. I'll have to go to them." Robert Miller spun around, pointed the gun at Reid, and moved his finger to pull the trigger.

The sound of the gunshot echoed in the empty warehouse. The woman screamed, her clothes splattered with blood. The children were crying. Hotch ran in the room, and saw Robert Miller on the ground, dead. Gunshot to the head. Reid still had his gun out in front of him. Hotch put his hand on Reid's shoulder.

"It's over." Morgan, Prentiss, and J.J. ran in. J.J. instinctively ran to the children and untied them. Prentiss consoled the crying woman.

"I tried," Reid whispered, "I tried to talk him down. I tried." Morgan patted Reid on the back.

"I know, kid. You did all that you could." Reid lowered his gun, turned around, and walked out of the room. He stepped outside, it seemed like everything was going in slow motion.

"Mr. Spencer?" He turned around to see Josselyn looking up at him. "I knew you would save me." With that, the little girl embraced him so hard he almost fell backwards. "Thank you, Mr. Spencer. Thank you for saving me."

**The BAU Jet**

Rossi hung up his phone. "Well, that's it. Randy Mchale has been freed from prison. Although, his life will never be normal again."

Prentiss looked up. "You know what we never figured out? Robert Miller was in the police department when the Loder family was killed. The guard that made the tapes was working in the prison. And Randy Mchale was behind bars. So, who did Miller get to kill the Loder family?"

"We decided to let the Woodinville PD figure that one out. We did our job. Now, let's go home." Hotch said.

Morgan and Reid sat together on the other side of the jet. Reid was staring out the window.

"What's on your mind, kid?" Morgan was concerned.

"Josselyn saw the worst of humanity, all before the age of seven. She witnessed families being brutally murdered."

"I know, it's not fair."

"I know. But for whatever reason, she trusted me. She had no reason to, but she did. Even when she was abducted on my watch, she trusted me. Why?" Morgan smiled at the young Dr. Reid.

"Kids know, Reid. There's a lot we don't give them credit for. They can sense things. She saw something in you instantly. Something I see in you every day." Reid looked over at Morgan.

"What's that?"

"Reid, you may have a genius level IQ, and can spit out statistics about anything, anytime, anywhere. But what makes you trustworthy, is your good heart. Josselyn could see that kindness in you that I see every day. You care about making a difference in this world, and that's all that matters. I know that. Josselyn knew that." Reid smiled.

"Thanks, Derek." Reid looked back out the window, his smile still spread across his face.

**The End**

**I know it was a short story, but I'm still trying to get the hang of this. Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
